Time in our lifes
by jilly4ever
Summary: She was young, he was young. Undeserving deaths and unlived life's saved a nation, but how did it happen, and where did it start to go wrong. Onshot jilly


**Just a quick James and Lily oneshot about their life's leading up to there deaths, please review I don't bite ! **

* * *

><p>We fight and argue all day long, acting like we hate each other's guts and that we are just friends with people who are friends with us. We act like she thinks I'm a useless big headed boy with the emotional range of a orange spotted teapot, while he acts like enjoys tormenting her, that he needs to fight for her affections.<p>

How could they be more wrong..

She's in love with him, she finally admits it to herself that she loves his messy black hair, that she loves when he puts lilys in her books as bookmakers, that she loves that he doesn't care about who people are or who's family they came from. Or the jokes, the endless hilarious jokes, or the pickup lines like "Lily did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" or "are you from Tennessee, because your the only 10 I see." He is him, beautiful, tall, skinny, funny, he is hers.

While he loves her, he always has and always will. It has always been her, that fiery red hair that matched her short fused temper. Kindness floated off her, fairness and justice not far behind, her personality was nearly as beautiful as her looks. She was gorgeous, 5.4 in hight with long golden hair that would run through your fingers like finally spun silk, her perfume of Lily blossoms and honey wafted out from her. She was always letting him down, never saying yes to any of his date proposals, always having some kind of comeback to him pickup lines, crushing his self-esteem with every rejection, washing him like salt in a wound. But then she let him in as a friend, and saw his many good qualities, instead of his bad, she watched him grow up, she fell for him, like Alice down the rabbit hole, she was his.

Many nights they still fought, after another one of James's childish pranks or with one of Lilys constant nagging, they screamed horrible words that were untrue, making it look like they hated each other, that they were mortal enemies, about to start world war 3. Then once everyone would have left the comman room, they snuck down and held each other, all the shouts and screams would be forgotten in a blink of an eye, sometimes sneaking down to the kitchen and eating peanut butter sandwiches in the 3rd floor. Under the cloak the castle was theirs to explore and to be together, until morning where they'd leave each other, to go back to bed and pretend they hated each other, giving each other dirty looks at the breakfast table, with smiles underneath.

Soon the days of spending all night in random corridors were over, so to keep up with well needed sleep she'd creep up the his room, and sleep undetected underneath his covers, using the cloak to leave, the nights that she would stay became a normal thing. Jamess roommates began to wonder, soon they saw the secret sleeping Lily in the bed beside them and now the relationship became public, making students and professors alike, wonder, when did they get close? and when did they stop arguing? They could now go to the library together or spend time in Hogsmead together without being asked why.

This was getting too serious for James and soon he was back to his childish ways making more and more frequent arguments, and the then happy couple turned into a on again off again mess with an emotional Lily and an undecided James. Some wish they would just end it for good, some wish for them to finally work it out, and soon when summer was just a day to go, the couple became two singles.

That summer, the secret love became more and more remorsed, wanted badly again, so when the finall year of school came the singles became a team again, with a fully grown up man and a very expectant woman. They blossomed and grew with every day taken in there strides, little disagreements didn't seam so big any more and they New what was coming so what was the point in fighting.

When graduation came and went and the fresh new couple came out of school, the rings came out. Romantic gestures seemed so unimportant in the middle of a war, yet they were treasured as they could take your mind out of the unintended doom that was just over the horizon. Fighting against each other was banished and replaced with fighting side by side,for the better good, their lost loved ones and endangered family members. In the middle of the worst war in the history of magic, miss Evans became Mrs Potter.

The honeymoon was skipped for funerals and mass fighting, people losing hope with every hour, friends turned on friends, long time family friends were unheard of, and the death tolls were rising with every day that dragged passed. Trust was a thing of the past and hatred was like a forest fire, spreading from tree to tree. Yet they stayed strong, very rarely leaving each other's sides, taking every day as it comes. A suripse made them change their plan as two became three.

Now with James gone back to the front line, the chronicle worier came out in Lily, crying her self to sleep most nights, wishing every day to come to a close so she was one closer to see James, her James. Every time a owl came to her window her heart would sink deeper than the deepest sea, what if this was the letter telling her that she was a widow, that her husband of only one year was killed fighting for the greater good, that she would never get to see those hazel eyes or feel those big soft hands at the small of her back. Fortunately with only 2 weeks before the baby was due, She saw her hazel eyes look back at her with a cheeky twinkle in them and those big soft hands rubbing circles in the small of her back.

Unfortunately her peace was broken soon after their first born son was born, and they were forced into hiding with their ultimate doom hanging over them like a dark cloud waiting to rain heavy down pours, certain death made tension run high and wild in the small cottage, sticking close together as if something was about to jump out at them, and soon anoth the young couple of only 3 years lost their life's protecting their son who would grow up to save hundreds of people's life's.

What Lily and James Potter did on that rainy Saturday night on the 31st of October didn't just save their sons life but also gave countless others hope and support as well as to grow up to be in the world that you see today, they're deaths shouldn't be mourned as a loss of two wonderful human beings that were rightfully killed but as two people who gave their life's to the greater good of this world.


End file.
